spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Citrus Boi
Citrus Boiz are a newly discovered, common species. They are distantly related to Strawberry Boiz and even Iceberry Boiz. Appearance: Citrus Boiz have two variations. The first variation, better known as the orange variation, has orange fur with a lighter orange undercoat, as well as grassy green eyes. They commonly wear green leaf necklaces and leaf bracelets. The second variation, better known as the lemon variation, has yellow fur, with a lighter yellow undercoat, as well as grassy green or sometimes lime green eyes. They commonly wear green leaf necklaces and leaf bracelets, as well. The third and rarest variation, better known as the lime variation, has green fur, with a lime green undercoat, as well as lime green eyes. You can guess what they commonly wear. Behavior: All Citrus Boiz are generally carefree, happy souls. They also never get sick, because they have so much Vitamin C in their organisms. This makes them one of the easiest Boiz to care for. Like Tutti-Frutti Boiz, Citrus Boi saliva is also packed with Vitamin C and is often used in making Vitamin supplements. Orange variants are the most happy-go-lucky, and are the largest variants. Lemon variants are quite romantic, and love the rain. Lime variants are reserved and even a bit mysterious, and are the smallest variants. Habitat: Sarepia Forest History: The Citrus Boi history is quite... odd, actually. There was once a small lab company called Scienfuegos. This company was just a group of random scientists who got paid to do random experiments. The company was going out of business rapidly, so they decided on one final experiment. This experiment was to put certain chemicals in different foods, then feed them to different trends to see the effect. They got white chocolate, rainbow cheese, and an orange. First, they took the white chocolate and put in a bunch of unknown chemicals that they probably didn’t even bother looking at. This made the chocolate melty and with an irresistible aroma. They set a trap in GellyJones’s den, and sure enough, a Leggy saw the chocolate and ate it. It’s unknown what effect the chocolate had on the Leggy. Then, they got the rainbow cheese and did the same procedure. This made the cheese glow in the dark, get weird white mold, and become slightly salty. They set a trap in Appari’s den, and a Cheese Tiger ate it. Finally, they got the orange and did the same procedure. This made the orange grow in size, become sweeter, and get an irresistible aroma. They set the trap in Sarepia Forest, and a Spint Boi are it. You can guess what happened. This became the first Citrus Boi. The Citrus Boi then bred with many other Spinny Boiz to spread the species. Meanwhile, Scienfuegos went out of business. One of their employees, however, decided to get a lemon and a lime and do the same thing with two Citrus Boiz. This was how the lemon and lime variants were made. Months later, Citrus Boi saliva was widely used in the medical fields, and some hospitals even kept a few Citrus Boiz for themselves. Diet: Citrus fruits. Orange variants mostly eat oranges, lemon variants mostly eat lemons, and lime variants mostly eat limes. Trivia: * A group of Citrus Boiz is called a “Grove” * Most Citrus Boiz will only breed with the same variation. However, hybrid variants do exist. Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Fan-made Category:Common species Category:Fruit-Based Category:Food based Category:Don't eat beans